Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to electromagnetic field (EMF) radiation interacting with humans, as an example. The negative effects of high intensity EMF radiation on humans have been proved conclusively. High intensity EMF radiation damages basic cell structure and DNA. With respect to low intensity EMF radiation, it is now acknowledged that EMF radiation influences the environment. The degree to which short-term and long-term exposure to low intensity EMF radiation impacts humans is now an area of ongoing study and intense debate with credible evidence mounting that demonstrates the degree to which short-term and long-term exposure negatively impact the human body.